I'm Not Dead
by artemiscupcake
Summary: The moment before Bianca died, Zoe gave her medicine that helped her survive. They couldn't wake her up, but luckily, Hephaestus helped and sent Bianca to the camp. And now she's here. Alive at the camp. But there's more to that.
1. Awakening

I woke up with a familiar face over me.

"Bianca?" A boy with black hair and an aviator's jacket on asked. "Can you hear me? It's Nico."

Nico. I remember him. He's my brother. Why was he here? I thought he was back at camp.

"Yeah, I can hear you. What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" I started asking him.

"Woah, woah. One at a time. You're at the camp infirmary. Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Zoe..." he started, and once he said Zoe's name his expression darkened. "found you at the Junkyard of the Gods, collapsed under the monster, Talos, that you went into the maintenance hole in his left foot to destroy him, thus saving them. But, Talos crashed on electricity lines, and got electrocuted, but luckily, Zoe had a medicine pack which she used to help save you."

I started to think of what Nico told me. "Then why did I just wake up now? If she saved me, then I would've been with them for the rest of the journey!"

"Look, fortunately, Hephatheus arrived soon after Zoe saved you and delivered you here to the camp".

There was Thalia, Zeus' daughter, wearing skull earrings, a Death to Barbie shirt, and Zoe Nightshade's lieutenant silver circlet walking toward us.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked "That's Zoe Nightshade's!"

Thalia looked at Nico. "Well? Answer me!"

"Bianca," Thalia started. "At the end of the quest...Zoe Nightshade died."

I didn't believe it. No. But, it was the answer why Nico had a dark expression when he said Zoe's name.

We all sat in silence. I thought about the quest we took and tried to remember. The skeleton warriors. The Smithsonian. The prophecy...the prophecy!

"Thalia, Nico, what was the prophecy of the quest?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't remember" Nico said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Me neither" Thalia told me. "Maybe Chiron would know."

We all went out of infirmary, and walked to the Big House, with Chiron on the porch talking to the camp director, Dionysus, God of wine.

"Ah! Look, little demigods approaching." Dionysus pointed out.

Chiron looked at me. "Bianca, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I wanted to ask, do you remember the prophecy of the quest I took with Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Zoe?"

Thalia made a circle with her foot around the dirt and Chiron looked at the sky, thinking. "Why yes. I do. What do you need with it?"

"Well, I...can you just please say it?" I replied.

He looked at me like it was important information why I needed it, and apparently told us after a few minutes.

"Okay then.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_".


	2. Getting My Brain On

**Chapter 2**

**Helloh. I finally finished the next chapter, and I'll post new stories every Saturday, hopefully. :)**

* * *

><p>The smell of burnt food filled the air, as I dropped mine into the fire. I slowly walked back to the table where Nico was waiting for me. As I softly ate my food, I was wondering about the prophecy Chiron told me earlier. I knew there was something missing. Something about it was wrong.<p>

I wanted to know where Percy was, since I haven't seen him since I awoke. The nymphs took my food, and I was excused from the table. I walked to his cabin, and took a peek inside. He was standing at the back of the cabin, looking out onto the lake that swiftly moved.

"Knock, knock" I said.

He turned around, and smiled. "Hi, Bianca. Glad to see you're okay."

I looked down at the dirt, too shy. He was just like I remembered him last time. His shaggy black hair, the pen in his pocket.

"Remember the quest? Did you finish it?"

"Yes we did. It was hard though, Zoe passed away, because of her stupid father." His fists clenched together, eyes filled with anger.

"I've been wondering about the quest. Did you figure out how the prophecy and the events of the quest combine?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. I figured he was thinking about it.

"Right. Well, the five of us went to the goddess in chains, who was Artemis. There goes the first line:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_" he started.

"We followed the Ophiotaurus, whose power could destroy Olympus to whoever killed it. So there's

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail_.

_Campers and Hunters together will prevail._"

I nodded, sinking in all of the details.

"Our group was made up of 3 campers, Grover, Thalia and I and 2 hunters you and Zoe." Annabeth said popping in, like she knew exactly what the topic was.

_"The Titan's Curse one must withstand: _I had to bear the Titan's curse by holding up the sky in order for the others to defeat Atlas.

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand:_ Zoe was killed by her father, Atlas."

I stood there. "You missed-"

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?" Grover yelled, as I jumped.

"Hey Grover, we were in the middle of-" Percy started, but never continued.

The campers outside started running towards Half-Blood Hill. Grover ran and hugged Percy, as Annabeth and I walked out of the cabin and ran to the sea of campers. My jaw dropped at the scene I saw. There at Half-Blood Hill, was the ground, trembling and shaking, just like a chihuahua, forming a giant crack in the ground.

And Nico fell in.

* * *

><p><strong>Message to my reviewers.<strong>

**springstar11: Thank you so much.(:**

**AnnabethChase12: Yehp, this is my first fanfic. Well, I don't wana say if she does...yeah, I'm sorry..hahah. I'll do my best to look at your new story! (:**

**Emily: Thank you, and I'll do my best to do that.**

**vic: hahahah. Nice prophecy(; Yeah, I'll do my best to write that.**


	3. To the Underworld

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it didn't upload yesterday. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I ran. I ran and ran, until I reached the edge of the crack in the ground. I was terrified. My brother, fell in. I fell onto my knees and slapped my palms on my face, and let my tears out. Behind me, the tons of campers stood there in shock, watching me.<p>

Percy made his way towards me, and knelt down, put his hands on my arms and pulled them off my face and whispered, "It's alright. We'll get him. I promise."

With him saying that, I felt a bit better. But, I still didn't like the fact that my brother is in the ground. Maybe he just got sucked in the Underworld. Hopefully. I don't want to believe he's dead. He's alive. I just know it.

* * *

><p>We had a meeting that day. And since Nico wasn't there, I got to go.<p>

"Chiron, can we please have a quest to rescue my brother? Please?" I begged.

"If we, do, I am not going to the Underworld. Just no." Clarisse complained.

Chiron thought for a second. "Maybe. I just can't let you go to the Underworld, just like that. You could be killed." I pouted. "But, I'm a daughter of Hades! I can go! I know my way around! My dad's the Lord of the Underworld, for gods' sake!" Chiron shook his head no.

Percy lifted a finger. "Chiron, please. We have to go down there."

"We don't even know if that's where Nico went!" Chiron slammed his hands on the table. "No! You can't go. It's too dangerous. I don't want anyone dead." I pouted even more, and stood up, with everyone staring at me, and marched out of the door, without being excused. I just left. Like, that.

* * *

><p>That night, I lay in the big house guest room, by myself, alone. I thought. I wanted to get Nico back. My father probably has done something bad to him. You know, how my father doesn't like Nico, even if he does something nice for him. It made me mad. I wanted to go. Chiron was never like this. I frowned.<p>

After everyone in the camp fell asleep, I grabbed my bag, which I made sure to place some nectar and ambrosia, and headed to the gate. Right when I stepped out of my cabin, I half-screamed.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I asked, him, while he smirked.

"No. The question is what are YOU doing here, walking out of the big house in the middle of the night? Hm?" He asked.

I punched him the arm. "Go away." He laughed softly, making sure no one heard him but me. I frowned. "I said, go away and leave me alone." He laughed even more, and I frowned even more, and walked away. He ran after me. "I'm coming too."

"No you're not." I complained.

Someone tapped me on the back, and I immidiatly turned around. "Not you too."

"Oh, c'mon! You need our help." Annabeth pointed out, while Percy smiled.

I nodded. "Fine. But, if both of you are dead, it's not my fault." I laughed along with Percy and Annabeth, and we slowly walked to the crack. Annabeth looked down.

"Woah. That's de-!" Annabeth shrieked and got sucked in. I quickly looked at Percy, our eyes growing large, my mouth about to scream. Percy quickly covered my mouth, remembering everyone else is asleep. He looked down.

"Percy? Per-" He got sucked in. I held my breath, grabbed my backpack, and placed it over my shoulder, and jumped.

I landed in a garden, filled with flowers. A few distances away from me, Annabeth was standing helping Percy up. I looked around. Yep, this is deffinatly the Underworld. The crowd of souls in front of us. I turned around, Percy was walking toward me, and held out a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. Just then, I noticed we were right in front of Hades' home. A big dark structure in front of me.

"Um, Percy, Annabeth, I wanted to ask you something about the prophecy." I said. They nodded.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"When you guys were saying how the prophecy came together, you missed a line" I sighed. "_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_"

They exchanged glances, thinking, as their eyes grew big. "W-we did. But, n-no one was lo-lost in the land without rain, or the desert." Annabeth stuttered.

Percy had a blank expression, his face turned pale. "Then, the quest isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**vic: Thank you. ^-^**

**Percianca: Okay, I'll do my best.**

**mszcheeky: o_o gee..thanks. *stares at you awkwardly* xD  
><strong>

**vic1500: Thanks.**

**Capilla007: I'll try to update it, and uh...sure. xD lol.**

**vic1500: Sorryyyyy. I don't know what happened.  
><strong>


	4. My Father and His Ways

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Bianca turned around.<p>

"Hello, lovelies. How nice it is to see you." Persephone said, smiling softly.

Annabeth walked towards Bianca and stood next to her. She cleared her throat, "Lady Persephone." Annabeth knelt and was followed by Percy.

Bianca, with the feeling of hatred for Persephone, did not bow, whatsoever. She knew Persephone must've been planning something for Nico. "Where's Nico?"

The goddess' face turned pale, but still kept a weak smile on. "He's with Lord Hades."

"I want to see him." Bianca crossed her arms and frowned at Persephone.

"That's not possible, my dear, young, child. He and his father are discussing issues of business."

"Hades is my father too. Therefore, I can go see him. This is practically my home. I can do whatever I want." Bianca walked towards the palace door as Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances.  
>Persephone muttered some words under her breath and flashed out.<p>

Percy ran after Bianca, followed by Annabeth, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of saving my little brother." Bianca replied, in an annoyed tone.

"We could've been killed." muttered Percy.

* * *

><p>Bianca watched as the doors of the palace grew closer. Cebereus jumped in front of her, but then continued his daily dog life when he realized it was a child of Hades. As Percy and Annabeth walked behind Bianca, the dog glared at them, with a face saying: <em>If you do something foolish, I'll have a nice dinner tonight.<em>

* * *

><p>Bianca's footsteps echoed the room as she walked towards Hades throne. "Father." She knelt, followed by Percy and Annabeth.<p>

"Rise, child." Hades nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca looked around for any signs of her brother. "Nico."

Hades cleared his throat and nodded, once again. "I see."

"Where is he?"

"No need to know. He's doing some important things for me."

"Like what?"

Hades dismissed the subject and waved his hands as a servant came in with a plate of turkey and gravy, with some cranberry juice. "Care for food, darling?"

As much as Bianca wanted the food, and wanted to eat it, she shook her head. She knew better than to eat delicious food and stay in the Underworld forever. Just as Percy reached for the turkey leg, trying to hold it back as best he could, Bianca slapped his hand and he pulled it back. She whispered, "Wanna stay here forever?" He shook his head. "Thought so."

"Bianca, child, would you mind doing me a favor?" Hades asked.

"No, father. What is it?" Bianca replied.

"I want you to..." Hades thought for a moment, glaring at Percy and Annabeth. "get my sword, which is being finished by the cyclops." Percy opened his mouth about to speak, but Hades continued, smirking. "...alone."


End file.
